


Catchphrase

by dupli



Category: Greeny Phatom
Genre: Cliffhanger, Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 18:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dupli/pseuds/dupli
Summary: Dr. Beanson tells Little Guy the same thing everyday, "Я люблю тебя.". And Little Guy wonders why.





	Catchphrase

**Author's Note:**

> i watched a bit of greeny phatom for shits and giggles recently and decided to write a dumb drabble no one asked for

Little Guy sat idly down at his poorly-drawn table. Staring into nothing.

"Hey, Little Guy! Я люблю тебя!" Dr. Beanson beamed as he walked in with poorly done animation.

"Hello." Little Guy looked up. He raised an eyebrow (if he has any) at Beanson's unusual line. Dispite hearing him say it every day.

"Lovely weather we're having here in 123 Greeny Phatom, correct?" Dr. Beanson sat across from Little Guy.

"I suppose so." Little Guy looked out the window. Which had a generic neon blue sky. Then he turned back to Beanson. "By the way. What does that thing you always say mean?"

"What? Я люблю тебя?" Dr. Beanson responded.

"Yeah. That line." Little Guy nodded.

"Oh." Dr. Beanson's face turned red.


End file.
